


Have Yourself a Mutant Little Christmas

by KaworuMakino



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: It's early Christmas morning, and Xavier's original five students bond over the festivities.





	Have Yourself a Mutant Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



_5:30 A.M._

 

            "Hmm...this slug isn't coming out the way I want it to."

            Bobby stared at an ice sculpture of Maggott in front of him. It was one of Bobby's own creation, pristine icicles and frost carved (or rather, projected) with intricate detail. It was one among many on the snow-coated Xavier Institute lawn, as Bobby had spent the last half hour creating statues of his teammates. It was a show of familial celebration he'd devised the Christmas prior and that, after waking up early this morning, he'd decided to recreate.

            He was a dozen sculptures in when he noticed a shadow hanging over him accompanied by the familiar sound of wings flapping. He turned around to see Warren landing behind him.

            "Isn't it a little early for a morning flight?" Bobby asked.

            "Says the one ice-sculpting before six," Warren quipped back with a smile.

            "Fair point," Bobby said. "Like your wings?"

            Warren glanced over to the statue of himself, ice wings outstretched wide and glistening in the day's first rays of sun.

            "They're...beautiful actually," Warren said. "Weren't you an accounting major?"

            "So?" Bobby smiled. "It's good to see you. Haven't seen you flapping around lately."

            "Yeah," Warren smiled back. "It's good to fly just to fly."

            The pair shared a moment of mutual grins before Bobby changed the subject. "How do you like the statue of Remy? I think it's one of my better ones."

            "I hadn't noticed his yet," Warren said, turning to go look at all the other statues. It only took a moment before he heard a telling "swish" noise, and just as he turned back around--

            WHAM!

            He took a fitful of snow to the face. After wiping most of it off he saw Bobby fully snowed up, another snowball already formed in his hand.

            "Going old school are we?" Warren asked with a mischievous grin, ducking out of the way of Bobby's next shot and grabbing at the snow on the ground.

 

Christmas or no, Hank had been up for hours researching as per usual. He'd taken a break to fetch more coffee from the kitchen when he heard a faint commotion outside.

            "Who else is up this early?" he mumbled as he walked over to glance out the window. Bobby was sliding around Warren in mid-flight, both of them slinging snowballs at each other. Both of them were fully covered in white by this point, and they were only moving faster and with more determined intent. Hank walked out of the kitchen and through a side door to join the other two outside.

            "You know some of us are trying to sleep," Hank commented between sips of coffee.

            "You look like you haven't slept all night," Bobby retorted as he just barely dodged a snowball from Warren. "Now take a break from God knows what you're doing and come over here."

            "I have more work to do before the day's ," Hank said.

            Bobby and Warren glanced at each other before breaking out in mischievous grins.

            "These are the day's festivities," they said in unison.

            "Hmm?" Hank murmured, looking up after another sip of coffee just to--

            THWACK!

            Take a snowball to the face. He stood motionless for a few moments, gripping his coffee mug tightly. He wiped his face off before saying "Alright now, I'm going back to work. Try not to wake anyone."

            He hadn't even turned around completely before he felt the next few snowballs hit the back of his lab coat.

            "Oh my stars and garters," he said, setting his cup down on a ledge by the door. "You've asked for it now."

            He then jumped toward his teammates, dodging their next several shots with his great reflexes. The two-man fight had become a three person brawl.

 

            Meanwhile, Scott was descending the stairs down into the mansion's entrance hall. The Christmas tree was gigantic and decorated to the nines, illuminating the room even with the rest of the lights still off. The student body had hung up ornaments and tinsel together with a little help from excited and festive Bamfs.

            "You're up early," a voice called over to Scott.

            Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked over to see Jean standing at the far side of the tree, dressed in her morning robe and holding a mug. He walked over to her, his own cup in hand.

            "I could say the same to you," he replied. "Trouble sleeping?"

            "I slept in today actually," she said.

            "Ha," he replied before taking a sip of coffee. "There's always work to be done. At least the others get to rest today."

            "Some of them do. Some others are outside right now making a mess of the lawn."

            "What?"

            Scott ventured over toward a window to peer out and see Bobby, Warren, and Hank, all three of whom were still going strong in their snowball fight. What had originally been a pristine expanse of white undiminished by footprints or any other markings was now a battleground full of the signs of arctic war: body-shaped holes where the fighters had been knocked down to the ground, chunks of snow missing in some places and tall piles of it in others. And, of course, Bobby's ice sculptures, which they'd all at least had the decency to avoid damaging.

            "Wow," Scott mused.

            "Yeah," Jean smiled, walking up beside him to watch the fight.

            "They actually managed to make Hank leave his lab," Scott observed.

            "It's a Christmas miracle," Jean replied, smiling at Scott.

            He smiled back. They seldom got the chance to talk this much outside of missions anymore, and they'd had many Christmases apart. Even if things weren't the same as they used to be, they still felt a faint current of nostalgia running through them.

            "Let’s join them, shall we?" Jean asked.

            Scott nodded. They placed their cups on a counter and then ventured outside, taking in a closer view of their friends' intense battle. Hank was quickly hopping on and off of Bobby's various ice bridges, Bobby was cranking out snowballs faster than the eye could follow, and Warren was staying airborne, dodging the other men's attacks and coming down only to grab snow with which to launch his own offense.

            It was if they were all students again, as if they were the only ones at the mansion and they still had no idea what the future held for their lives, their kind, their relationships, or themselves.

            Years ago, when they _had_ been the institute's only students, Warren, Bobby, and Hank hadn't been the only ones to throw a good snowball when the change arose. The three men suddenly found themselves under fire from a flurry of snowballs, some thrown the old-fashioned way and some seemingly all on their own. Scott ran toward them, bunching up snow in his hands, while Jean remained behind, lifting and sculpting the snow telekinetically. Her ability to rapidly fire off shots was second only to Bobby's.

            The fight only grew more energetic with the addition of two new participants. Shots were frequently taken, many to the face, and though snow flew aplenty things eventually died down to just friends tackling friends on the lawn. There were retorts and smiles aplenty as, while their teammates slept, Xavier's original students all gathered together again for a bit of youthful chaos.

            Several meters away, Bobby's statues still stood undamaged, a family portrait of the X-Men, new and old. Situated at the center were icy visions of Scott, Jean, Bobby, Hank, and Warren--still at the heart of the school and the dream.


End file.
